Echinopsis
250px|thumb|ימין|פרח בקדומים בשומרון - בגינה פרטית - מאי 2011 - עוד תמונות ראו למטה (המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית המיוחד בקקטוס זה שהוא פורח ליום אחד. המקור: Echinopsis is a large genus of cacti native to South America, sometimes known as hedgehog cacti, sea-urchin cactus or Easter lily cactus. One small species, E. chamaecereus, is known as the peanut cactus. The 128 species range from large and treelike types to small globose cacti. The name derives from echinos hedgehog or sea urchin, and opsis appearance, a reference to these plants' dense coverings of spines. Echinopsis is distinguished from Echinocactus by the length of the flower tube,needed from Cereus by the form and size of their stems,needed and from both in the position on the stem occupied by the flowers. They are remarkable for the great size, length of tube, and beauty of their flowers, which, borne upon generally small and dumpy stems, appear much larger and more attractive than would be expected *ראו גם:Echinopsis aurea תרגום אוטומטי (טעון שיפור) Echinopsis הוא סוג גדול של דובר קקטוסים לדרום אמריקה, מכונה לעתים קקטוסים קיפוד, קיפוד ים קקטוס, קקטוס או פסחא לילי. אחד המינים הקטנים, chamaecereus א ', הידוע בתור קקטוס בוטנים. 128 מינים מתוך מגוון סוגי גדול treelike כדי קקטוסים globose קטן. השם נובע קיפוד echinos או קיפוד ים, והמראה opsis, הפניה כיסויי צפוף אלו "צמחים של עמוד השדרה. Echinopsis נבדל Echinocactus לפי אורך צינור הפרח, הצורך מ Cereus ידי הטופס וגודל שלהם נובעת, הצורך ואת משני בעמדה על גזע הכבושה על ידי הפרחים. הם מרשים בגודל גדול, אורך הצינור, ואת היופי של הפרחים שלהם, אשר, מובל על קטנים בדרך כלל הרעוע נובעת, נראה הרבה יותר גדול ואטרקטיבי יותר יהיה צפוי מקום גידול טבעי מינים Echinopsis הם ילידי דרום אמריקה ( ארגנטינה , צ 'ילה , בוליביה , פרו , ברזיל , אקוודור , פרגוואי ו אורוגוואי ). הם צומחים רק במצבים שבהם הקרקע היא חולית או חצץ, או בצידי ההרים בנקיקי הסלעים. גידול גדל נח עונות עבור Echinopsis זהים עבור Echinocactus. [ ציטטה הצורך ] מחקר על ידי ג 'יי סמית' (אוצרת לשעבר בבית Botanic Gardens רויאל, קיו ) הראה כי מינים כמו צ 'ילה cristata Echinopsis שלה מקסיקני קרובי לשגשג אם בעציצים ב אדמת אור, עם קצת עובש עלה וכן גושי כמה גיר . גיר שומר האדמה פתוח; חשוב כי הקרקע צריכה להיות מנוקז היטב.. בחורף, המים חייב להיות נתון מאוד במשורה, והאווירה צריכה להיות יבשה; הטמפרטורה לא צריך עולה על 10 מעלות צלזיוס במהלך הלילה, וכן במזג אוויר קר מאוד זה מותר לרדת עד 5 מעלות צלזיוס, בתנאי טמפרטורה גבוהה יותר של 14 ° C נשמר במהלך היום. באביב, הצמחים צריכים לקבל את ההשפעה המלאה של החום הגובר של השמש; ו במזג אויר חם, הם יהיו נשכרים על ידי תקורה ריסוס תכופים, אשר צריך להיעשות בשעות הערב. . האדמה לא צריך להיות רווי, כמו שורשים סיביים רכים להירקב יהיה אם כל הזמן רטוב לכל אורך הזמן. . אף אחד המינים צריכים להיות מורכבים לגדול בחופשיות להישאר בריאים, כמו הגבעולים כולם מספיק חזקים של גודל מספיק כדי לדאוג לעצמם. . הסכנה היחידה היא לשמור את הצמחים לח מדי בחורף, עבור מים אף מעט מדי פעם שומר על גבעולים ירוקים טריים, זה שולל מהם את שארית אשר חיוני להתפתחות, שלהם פרחים גדול ויפה בקיץ שימוש למרפא קקטוסים כמה Echinopsis הסוג הוכחו כדי להכיל את מסקלין אלקלואיד פסיכדליות יש היסטוריה ארוכה של שימוש מסורתי במשך הרוחני, פסיכותרפי, וכן למטרות רפואיות.מינים לא ידועים של Echinopsis הסוג, צפוי להיות או bridgesii, בשם "קקטוס של רוחות ארבע" הוא אמר שיש השפעות פסיכדליות potently. Though this cactus contains four ribs it must also be noted that cacti in the . למרות קקטוס זה מכיל ארבע הצלעות הוא חייב גם לציין כי קקטוסים ב Echinopsis הסוג לעתים קרובות שינוי תצורות הצלעות שלהם עם כמה לסירוגין בין בתצורת 4-6 צלע. Modern analysis hasn't yet shown any link between the number of ribs and alkaloid content. ניתוח מודרני לא הראה עדיין שום קשר בין מספר הצלעות תוכן אלקלואיד.. ההצעה של צמח (4 מצולעים) בריבוע הוא "חזק יותר" יכול להיות מטאפורי לחלוטין להתייחס לעומת יליד ערך תרבותי התוכן אלקלואיד. Cactus 4.JPG Cactus 3.JPG Cactus2.JPG Cactus1.jpg קטגוריה:צמחי נוי קטגוריה:צבריים